The Adventures of Skylar
by anaanzueto60
Summary: Skylar Marie Jimenez isn't your normal teenage girl who wears dresses and ribbons in her hair. She plays baseball and is Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez girl next door.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of school for Skylar she wanted so badly to not go but was forced. As she got up from her warm bed and went into her bathroom to take a quick cold shower she wondered why everyone called her Valleys beauty, she didn't like being called the most beautiful girl in the Valley. Skylar really didn't have any friends beacuse they hated the way she was, plays baseball, quiet, and gorgeous. All the guys at her school were head over heels for her. Girls hated her for having all the guys always gawk over her when she walked down the hallways of her school or even outside of school. She walked in her shower and turned it on. When she was done showering she went over to her dresser and pulled out a red zippered cropped top with high waisted shorts and white converse, she let her wavy hair down and and put on a red bandana. black mascara and eyeliner.

When she was done she opened the door and walked downstairs to the smell of chorizo and tortillas. She went inside the kitchen to be greeted by her mom "Buenos dias hija" "buenos dias mama". Skylar was half mexican from her mom's side and Italian from her dad's side. But her dad was at work. Skylar sat down and ate with her mom In complete silence but not and akward silence a comfortable one. When she was done eating she walked over the the sink and washed her plate, her mom walked over to her and did the same thing "oye mija your cousin Yeah-Yeah is coming over for dinner with his family" said her mom "okay I'll be home early" answered Skylar.

After Skylar was done washing the dishes she walked up to her room and brushed her teeth, grabbed her back pack. She walked out into her living room and yelled "Bye Ma" "Adios mi amor" Sklar walked outside and walked to school, while she was walking she heard some boys talking, she turned around and saw the sandlot boys, there on one the best baseball teams on the block there's 8 of them in total so they don't have a whole team, their team includes 'Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Michael 'Squints' P., Allan McClellan 'Yeah-Yeah', Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez, Hamilton Porter 'Ham' and last but not least Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez 'Benny'. Skylar turned around when she noticed Benny looking at her. When she arrived to school she went to go get her schedule.

Skylar walked down the hallways of her new school nervous as a mouse.

She saw girls in dollie dresses and ribbons in their hair they were giving her glares. And the guys were wearing either letterman jackets wirh khakis and converese or plain T-shirts and jeans with PF-FLYERS. The guys were looking at her up and down like if she was naked. Well she was wearing short shorts and a cropped top. She walked in her first class English, but their was one tiny thing Benny was sitting in the back with Ham. She walked over to a seat near the window and class beagn once the teacher walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

~Benny's P.O.V~ There she Is Valley's most prettiest girl, Well she sure is a looker. I was walking to school with the guys when i looked straight ahead and saw her...Skylar Jimenez. Every guy at our school is head over heels for her. I just happen to live next to her, yep thats true even our rooms are next to each other window to window. 'Okay now that sounds creepy'. I thought. When i got to 1st period English i sat in the back with Ham since we have the same class. We started talking about Yeah-Yeah since he has to go to some dinner with his cousin, i told him I was gonna tag along and he said sure. I looked over to the door and saw Skylar walk in, she looked beautiful. Butterflies were in my stomach, I groaned and placed a hand over it. Man she's killing me... Her outfit. She looked over at me and walked over to a seat near the window. Ham seemed to notice that I was practically drooling over her so he said the stupidest thing ever. "Hey Benny man quit drooling or I'll call the janitor". I felt my face turned hot, she looked over at me and smiled, and turned back around.

The whole day was a pain in the butt. Turns out i have 3 classes with Skylar, not that i hate it but she makes me nervous. The bell rang for lunch I met up with the guys to play baseball out at the field of the school. "Hey Benny man have you seen that new girl" asked Kenny "yea I have she's in a couple of my classes why?" I said. "She's a looker" he said "Yea she pretty" said Timmy "yea pretty" repeated Tommy. "Hah Benny was drooling all over the table I English class when she walked in." Said Ham. "Shut up" I said.

When we got to the field all the students there. The game started and the guys sat on the benches watching, the game was ending and I was up to bat, I walked over to the base and grabbed the bat and tapped it on my PF-FLYERS and looked up, I got in position and the ball was pitched, I swung *CRACK* I ran to 1st base then 2nd then 3rd I then was in a pickle to reach home, "come on!" Yelled the guys I saw Ham and all the guys stand up and start to cheer. I saw little girls jumping up and down. I got out of the pickle and ran to home.

The bell rang to go home and me and Ham walked home since he lived near me. I was laughing of a joke he said " bye Benny" he said I chuckled "see ya" I was walking and I felt someone staring at me I turned around and saw a orange U-Haul in the corner and saw a boy about 12 years old wave at me I nodded at him (like the picture on top). I walked into my house and smelled tortillas. My family's Mexican. "MamI'm home" I yelled "hola hijo como te fue?" (Hi honey how was school) askes my mom "bien".

I walked up to my room and took off my shoes and wash my hands and walked downstairs to eat dinner. When I was done with dinner I walked back up to my room took a shower brushed my teeth and put on a blue flannel with jeans and my PF-FLYERS, I brushed my black curly hair and walked out to Yeah-Yeah's house to go visit his cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

~no one's P.O.V~

As Skylar was walking home from school she noticed a orange U-HAUL 'wonder who's moving in' she thought. She walked up to her porch and opened the door to her house, "mom I'm home!" she yelled as she made her way up the stairs, she went inside her room and gor ready for the special dinner her mom was going to make for her cousins family. She took a shower rinsed put on (Look up my name on ana-banana777 and the outfit is called 'Dinner wirh Yeah-Yeah's family' the dress) After she was done gertig dressed she walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth,she looked in the mirror 'WOW' she thought she's never worn such fancy clothing. She walked over to her stand and picked up her baseball and mit and put it on she threw the ball in the aid and catched it with the other. she remembered playing with her dad but was shipped of to war.

She was distracted by her thoughts when she heard her mom yell "Skylar come meet Yeah-Yeah and his friend and family!". She walked downstairs and...

~Benny's P.O.V~

I walked out of my house and straight to Yeah-Yeah's. I hurried to his front door and knocked the door opened and it was Yeah-Yeah 'he Benny man, come in" he said "Hello Benny" said his mom "Hi Mrs. McClellan". We all walked to his cousins house for dinner 'wonder' who she is I thought. We walked up to his cousin's porch and knocked. The door opened and was a woman in her 30's standing there "Hello long time no see hermana" she hugged Mrs. McClellan "come in come in, you must be Benny and Yeah-Yeah, it's nice to meet you im Mrs. Jimenez. My daughter will be done in a second" said Mrs. Jimenez . We stood next to the railing waiting for her daughter.

I heard heels hitting the floor and saw Skylar walking downstairs she looked...Beautiful. She didn't seem to notice me gawking over her because whrn she walked in front of me she smiled and said " Hi, you must be Benny" she took out her hand , I shook it and smiled. We walked over to her kitchen and sat down and ate enchiladas.

After dinner I got to know her a little more she's so nice and cool, turns out she plays baseball so tomorrow, im going to take her to the sandlot to meet the guys. We walked out of her house and went home " man your cousin is pretty Yeah-Yeah see ya tomorrow" I said "yeah yeah, tommorow" he said. With that I walked over to my house and straight to my room and fell asleep thinking about baseball and Skylar.

~no one's P.O.V~

Skylar waked up to her room and put on her pj's and went to sleep thinking about baseball and Benny.


	4. Chapter 4

~No one's P.O.V~

Sun rays poured into Skylar's room, she knew it was the start of a new day. And an exciting one too, since she was going to meet the sandlot boys. Her eyes fluttered open and she stood up and stretched, she walked to her bathroom and took a shower and put on ('meeting the sandlot boys' outfit). She grabbed her mit ball and bat and walked downstairs to eat a piece of bacon and apple. When she was done she walked back upstairs and brushed her teeth, when she was done she walked out the front door and waited on her doorstep for Benny to arrive.

5 minutes passed and she heard talking she looked over to her right and saw Benny talking to a kid that looked like the age of 12. She then saw Benny hand him a mit. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Hey Skylar this is Scotty Smalls" he said pointing to the little kid with sandy blonde hair he smiled. "Hey, Scotty im Skylar" she said with a smile, he blushed and shook her hand. "So lets go over to the drugstore we need a new ball" said Benny. They made their way to the drugstore

When they arrived they saw a chubby boy with orange hair a freckles doing an imitation of Babe Ruth "hey guys check this out..im thw gweat pambino" he said "what" said the group of boys. The ginger took out the candy cigar and said "Im the great Bambino" "ohhh" understood the boys " who's that" asked Scotty "what?, what did he say" asked everyone "you ever heard of the Sultan of swat?" Asked the short kid with the big glasses "The Titan of Terror" asked the African American kid "The colossus of clout" "The colossus of clout" said the 2 twins. "The king of crash man" said Benny, he seemed quite embarrassed. "Oh the great Bambino of course I thought you said The Great Bambi"said Scotty . "That wimpy dear" asked Ham "yeah I guess sorry" Scott apologized. "Anyways Scotty, Skylar, thats Timmy and Tommy Timmons, Squints, Allan McClellan Skylar's cousin, we call him Yeah-Yeah, Bertram Grover Weeks, Kenny DeNunez and Hamilton Porter we call him Ham. They said as they each spit. Squnits spit once more, and Benny broke the silence "umm yeah well their gonna play with us cause that makes 10 now we got a whole team, were wasting time lets go to the sandlot". Followed with some arguing from the guys "Benny it's 9:00 ".

When they got to the sandlot everyone was arguing about bringing Skylar and Scott to play. Since they 'sucked and she's a girl' to them. "Benny why you bring them?" Asked Yeah-Yeah "Cause with 10 people we got a whole team Yeah-Yeah" said Benny "yeah yeah so would my sister but I didn't bring her" said Yeah-Yeah " c'mon Benny man he ain't game you saw the way he threw" said Kenny. Now Skylar was getting mad nobody should be so mean to Scotty. "kid is a L7 weenie" said squints while putting his fingers to his forehead. " yeah yeah, Oscar Myer even, footlong, dodger dog, a weenie"said Yeah Yeah"ohhh haha" everyone laughed except Benny and Skylar."what are you laughing at Yeah Yeah? you run like a duck!". Said Benny . Skylar smiled just the slight of him defending Smalls made her fall for him "kay kay, but I'm... I'm.." said Yeah-Yeah embarrassed "Part of the game right?" Said and angry Benny "mmm... Yeah?" Said Yeah Yeah "Now how come he don't get to be?" Asked Benny "hes a geek man" said Bertram " he can't catch" everyone yelled. Benny looks over at Smalls and Skylar , he gives Skylar a sad smile. She smiles back." Man base up you blockheads" said Benny walking over to Smalls and Skylar.


	5. Chapter 5

~No one's P.O.V~

Benny makes his way over to Smalls and Skylar, pretty mad. "Smalls you take left center kay?" Said Benny. "okay..were exactly is that?" Says Smalls. "It's over there, man" Benny turns around to walk but stops when Smalls asks "here?" he points to where he's standing. Benny turns around to face Smalls and says "Thats left I said left center" . Smalls jogs over to left center and says "here?". Benny nods and walks over to Skylar 'uh we can take turns batting if you're okay with that?" . "okay, I'll wait at the dug out". she turns around and starts walking to the dug out. Benny walks over to home and picks up his bat and gets in position. He grabs the ball throws it in the air " Yeah-Yeah get 2" and swings *CRACK*. Yeah-Yeah catches the ball and throws it to Bertram and throws to Timmy and throws to Ham. "nice" says Ham as he hits his mit and repeatedly, he tosses the ball to Benny. "Smalls throw it to second" Benny yells "okay" Says Smalls he throws the ball into the air and swings as the others watch in awe to see it Smalls catches the ball, he stumbles back and falls,the ball lands next to the fence. " We told you Benny we told you" Ham says. Skylar just sits there with a sad smile for Benny. "C'mon Benny man,why did you do that?" says Kenny. Squints takes of his glasses and says "Square, kids a square." . Skylar stands up and sends a death glare to Squints who seems to be scared afterwards.

Smalls picks up the balls and jogs it over to Kenny " What the hell is he doing" Ham whispers. "here sorry, sorry" Smalls hands the ball to Kenny who look dumbfounded. Benny looks over to Ham and jogs over to Smalls " you can throw it you know?". " no. I-I can't I dont know how. thanks for taking me here but I better go" . Bennt rolls his eyes and grabs Smalls wrist before he goes "hey you think to much I bet you get straight A's and shit huh?" "no I got a B once actually an A- , but it should have been B". Bennt chuckles and looks down "man, this is baseball you gotta stop thinking, I mean if you were having fun you would've caught that ball" . There was a moment of silence, Benny looks up and licks his lips "you ever have a paper route" he asks "I helped a guy once" Smalls says." okay. Well chuck it like you throw a paper when your arm gets here just let go. let go, it's that easy. " Benny demonstrates lifting his arms as if he was about to throw a ball. He walks back to home but Smalls stops him and asks "how do you catch it?". Benny turns around and says "just stand there and stick your glove on the air, I'll take care of it" he points to himself and jogs over to home. "About time Benny my clothes are getting out of style" Squints yells. Yeah-Yeah yells "They already are Squints" Skylar giggles" Shut up" says Squints. Benny yells " Smalls, throw it to second" he spits on the ball and throws it in the air and swings *CRACK*. It soars in the air and Smalls closses his eyes and mumbles "please catch it please catch it". And he catches it. He smiles. All the boys watch in awe. "he's alright" Squints says as he take of his glasses and wipes them with his shirt. Smalls throws it to Bertram, and catches it. "alright, lets play some ball" . He throws the ball to Kenny "knew it all the time" throws the ball to Ham "Yea!" Benny cheers as he gives Smalls and thumbs up.

Skylar smiles widely. Benny walks up to her "Hey um your turn to bat". "she grabs her bat and steps up "umm hey doll face, won't you brake a nail" Ham says. "and why would I, don't judge a book by it's cover" she says "okay okay you roasted me, now lets see what you got" . Kenny pitches her the ball and she swings *CRACK* she runs to 1st base 2nd 3rd and home. The ball lands in the fence. "woah" they all say in awe. Benny walks up to her with an impressive look on his face "Wow your good, you should play with us, I mean if you want, you don't have too" . Skylar giggles and hugs him and whispers "I'd love too" . she feels him shiver. she giggles. "ooooo" say the boys "shut up" Yells Benny. They pull away smiling like idiots and blushing they both look down.

The game went on for abour 1 more hour, eventually it was time to go. So now it was Ham, Smalls, Skylar and Benny. "I'll teach some more tommorow, did good" Ham says. "okay,Bye". Benny chuckles and says "alright see ya later Ham 8:00" . Skylar walks next to Smalls and looks over at Ham and says "Bye Ham!" he turns around and says "Bye Babe" he jokes but stops when Benny gives him a jealous glare. He walks home. "Bennt wait! your glove" says Smalls. "keep it man" Benny says from the other side of the street. "uh Smalls. Bring in a t-shirt and jeans tommorow okay?", "oh and you got a fireplace?" . "yea why?" Smalls asks "throw that hat in there man" . he taps on Smalls hat " oh yea, well it was the only one I had" Smalls says. "not anymore man, where my old hat" Benny hands him a navy blue hat with a capital 'C' on it. "great, thanks Benny 8:00 clock" he walks inside his pink house telling his mom all about his day.

Benny and Skykar continue to walk hom annd she giggles "what?" Benny asks looking at her hazel eyes "no it's just, your so nice to Scotty". Benny gives her a crooked smile and blushes and looks down. "Well were here goodnight Skylar see you tomorrow" Benny walks to his porch "Benny! wait". Skylar walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. she runs over to her house and changes into her pj's and falls asleep.

Meanwhile Benny touches his cheek and walks in his house to see his older brother Luis looking out the window with a grin on his face "aye Benny bro, finally getting Ladies" he says "I'm never washing this cheek again" Benny points to his left cheek, Luis looks weirdly at him and a smirk applies on his lips. "aww well thats too bad" his brother walks over to grab some soap and comes back chasing Benny around the house to wash his cheek, but they get in trouble by their mom and end up sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Today me and the guys are going out to play some ball again, I'm really excited, I don't know why but every time I'm around Benny or hear his voice, sends butterflies to my stomach.

I looked over at the clock in my living room and I go up to my room, take a shower and put some clothes on, ('ch.7' outfit is on my profile wattpad). After im done brushing my teeth I walk over to my closet and take out my bat and glove.

I head downstairs and grab 2 bottles of Coca Cola. One for me and Benny. I walk out the door of my house and head over to the sandlot. When i arrive I see Benny with the mask on his face, 'guess he's catcher today' I thought. I walk over to the dug out and sit, Benny turns around and lifts his mask and winks at me. Thats another thing I forgot to mention he's been super flirty with me. I snap out of my trance and watch Ham step up to base "Hamilton "the Babe" Porter. "Long Ball" Porter. Come on DeNunez" . Ham Points to center field like Babe Ruth. And Everyone laughs. I look over at Benny as he says "Yeah, okay. Yes, I see it. Yes" .

Kenny pitches, Benny cathes it and jumps up "whoa" he says. Kenny laughs. Ham says "you call that pitching" pauses "This is baseball not tennis" , Yeah-Yeah decides to but in "Give him a tennis racket". " Give me something to hit with". I put on my glove and jog out to the field next to Smalls.

~Benny's P.O.V~

Kenny points at Ham. "Alright Ham This my heater, I dare you to hit it". I hear Ham mumble "you'll be sorry. "Give the boy a bigger bat!" I hear Squints yell. "Give him a basketball. Maybe then he'll hit it". "you want the heater I'll give it to you" Kenny quietly says. If I were him I wouldn't even give Ham the heater, he'll land it in the beast's territory, then we'll be screwed.

Kenny pitches and Ham swings and it just so happened how I said it was supposed too. We hear glasses break from the beast's yard. great. "oh, man" everyone argued. "Yeah! that's how you do it Smalls!" . Now I'm mad. I stand up and take off the mask and yell "Ham you idiot. Now we can't play no more!"

Kenny throws his mit at Ham "Great, you idiot" . Now Ham was running the bases with mits thrown at him and the guys throwing themselves on him. Except Me Skylar and Smalls, who are just standing in the left field looking at the fence. I hear Ham yell "Hit me with the heater". Then I heard someone else say "stupid idiot". Ham again says "Low and outside. Just like a like it". "im gonna hit you" I hear someone else yell. I go over to ths dug out and put my mask on the benches and grab my hat, but not putting it on.I walk back out to see Smalls and Skylar yell "he guys wait a sec we'll get it." They walk over to the fence. " called shot World Series by The Babe" Ham pauses for a sec and starts again "called shot by The Babe". And no one seems to notice that Smalls and Skylar are trying to hop over the fence.

Until Squints does "Noooo!" we all start running to stop Smalls and Skylar to get off the fence, especially Skylar which I have a little crush on. Me being the fastest,we run across the field trying to get them down before they end up dead. Smalls looks over at us "hey guy's I'll get it". "Smalls Sky get down from there" we yell. "What are you guys doing" Smalls says. We carry them down, I pull Skylar by her waist. "get off guys I gotta get the ball". "no wait"- "get off me now!"Smalls yells. I notice im still holding Skylar by the waist I let go and blush. I don't ever blush unless I get embarrassed and it's hard too. I guess I really do like her. But I heard Kenny has a little crush on her too. I couldn't help but get mad when he was checking her out the other day.

I snap out of my trance "your gonna get yourself"-"killed man geez" Betram ended it. "Stop" Skylar says. Squints pushes his glasses up and says "Holy crap, you could've been killed ". "yeah-yeah truly. What are you doing cuz" I think he meant 'cuz' to Skylar. Smalls answered "you guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop the fence-"if you were thinking you wouldn't have thought that" Squints cut him off a little harsh. Skylar slapped him upside the head and made his hat fall off. I chuckled she smirked at me, I looked down and smiled. looked back up and looked at Smalls and said "You can't go back there, smalls".

"then how do we get that ball back?" asks Smalls.

Timmy:" we don't"

Tommy:"we don't"

Timmy:" it's history"

Tommy:"it's history

Timmy:"kiss it goodbye"

Tommy:"Kiss it-" "Shut up Tommy"

Skylar giggles of the fight they just had. Bertram speaks up "it's gone man . Gone" . "Game's over man. We'll just get another ball tomorrow". "we'll never see it again". I finish, "why not?" Smalls and Skylar say at the same time. Me and the guys look at each other and say "The Beast" . "What is that" they both ask the same time.

I walk over to Smalls and Skylar and put my hands on their shoulder and look into Skylar's eyes. I take my hat off ."Sky, Smalls listen to me, go to that fence...real slow, and be quiet."

"But... I-I think" I cut him off "no, no, no, no, no". "But I- But I saw something. What's back there?" Skylar asks. "shhh. It's okay. Just go" I softly smiled and saw her face turn pink. Did I just make her blush?. "just go.-Go Smalls" "come on,Skylar" they all whisper. They both walk over to the fence. "shhh!" they whisper "shh-be quiet". They peek threw the whole *GROWLING* *GASP* . They both stumble back " something got the ball" says Smalls "what was that thing? " Skylar says.

The guy's and I look at each other and say "CAMP OUT".

We all walk to the dug out and I watch as Skylar goes threw the cooler to grab 2 bottles of Coca Cola. She walks over to me and hands me one. "Here thought you might need this" "Thanks Sky" she nods and smiles. I open it and slug some. "Well I'll see you guys later I have to go get my stuff, bye!" . "Bye!" we all yell back. I watch her walk away, now I know why guys like her so much by her body, but I like her for who she is,not just because she has some rocking body. All the guys snicker as the watch me look at her. "Oooo Benny you like Sky?" asks Ham. "Shut up blockhead". "ooooo". Yeah-Yeah and Ham start singing "Skylar and Benny sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" . Ham sings the first part then the other blockhead starts "yeah-yeah, first comes love then com-OMPF!" I cut him off by throwing a mit at him.

We all head to our house to get our night supplies. Skylar has to bring marshmallows and I, Gram crackers. I pack the crackers and my blanket and pillow and head outside.


	7. Chapter 7

~Benny's P.O.V~

I made it to the Tree house with all my supplies. I climb the ladder and into the tree house. I see Ham set up all the s'more stuff, on a table. Betram and the rest of the guys are fooling around. We're now waiting for Smalls and Sky to get here. The door opens and reveals Sky with ('Camp out'on my profile). I start feeling butterflies in my stomach, I groan and place a hand on my stomach. She's doing it again. All the guys stop what their doing and look at Skylar with there mouths hanging open. I watch Kenny lick his lips and look her up n down. I feel a slight of jealousy. She walks up to the guys and closes their jaws. "close your mouth or you'll catch flies". She looks around and seems to notice their isn't any space for her to sleep. I look up and watch Kenny say "Hey Skylar come sleep next to me". ' oh heck no' . I watch her walk over to him, but I pull her arm and say "come sleep next to me". She smiles and come and places her sleeping bag next to mine.

5 minutes passed, and still no sign of Smalls. Through out the whole time Kenny has been giving me glares. Again the guys are messing around in the corner. Ham is lighting the candles to roast the marshmallows. Skylar is sitting next to me, and we're playing 20 questions, to get to know each other more.

Soon the door of the tree house opens and reveals Smalls, he walks over next to Ham and says "Hey guys, Sorry I'm late" . "My mom made me put on my jacket". "Shut up" Squints tells Bertram. Scotty continues "Then she made me do the dishes". Bertram comes up to Smalls and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Aww, your poor mommy made you do the big bad dishes" . And they all start laughing except Sky and I. Right now I'm making my bed. and Sky is doing the same.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Now, Benny and I are doing our beds, well Sleeping bags. Each time I catch him looking at me. " why do you keep looking over at me" I smile. "Oh, I-I-I, You look great". he blushes. I smirk at him "thanks, so do you" . "Thanks". We sit back down and watch Ham teach Smalls how to prepare a S'more.

~Kenny's P.O.V~

Just look at them. That should be me . But im not stopping him. He's my best friend, he deserves her. "alright who cut one" . "Bertram!". "No it's my sleeping bag". "Yes it's your's. It has a yellow stain on it". "your gonna set this place on fire, Ham" . "Make me ond of those" says Timmy. "Yeah-Yeah me too" Yeah-Yeah says. "I don't like that chocolate stuff" Squint says

~Squints P.O.V~

I get on top of the bunk beds and grab the lamp "okay. Quiet, you guys" "Quiet! are you trying to wake it up? It just went to bed".We were all piled on the floor ready to listen to my story. "what just went to bed?" asked Skylar "shh!" "The Beast" . "Oh, Yeah!" yelled Smalls. "shhh!" . Kenny shoved him a little and turned around "dang". "shh!, now quiet"

I just finshed telling them the story and now everyone is telling Smalls and Skylar, to never go back there. "See, man? that's why you can't go over there" "Nobody has, nobody ever will" said Bertram "One kid did, but nobody ever seen him again " said Ham. " that ain't true" Kenny argued. "Yeah, it is" Said Ham. He took a bite out of his cracker and finshed "and he got eaten".

"Nuh-Uh" said Skylar as she took her pillow in her hands. "No. none of that's true. You guy's are just making this up to scare us." said Smalls "Yeah, Squints this is bull" said Skylar. I jumped off the Bunk beds and pointed to the window and said "Oh yeah? stick your head out the window and look down. They looked down and Skykar stumbled back and was catched by her Romeo,Benny. How can they not tell they like each other. "he's down there" Smalls whispered. "You bet he is" Ham grabbed his bat and said "What ever goes over that fence...stays there". "Becomes property of The Beast. .. Forever" I said.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

All the guy's fell asleep so I went outside to the railing of the tree house and let the fresh air through my hair. I started thinking about the fun times I had with my dad, how he taught me how to play baseball. But unfortunately he was sent off to fight for our country. I didn't notice someone come beside me. I looked and saw Benny standing there. I didn't notice I was crying until he did. "Why are you crying?" . I looked down and back up "It's my dad" my voice crooked, he's eyes widen "what did he do!" I covered his mouth "shh" "he'd didn't do anything he was shipped of to war, I just miss him" his face softened and hugged me. I hugged back and cried into his shoulder. "Sorry I wet your shirt" I apologized. he chuckled and shook his head "it's okay let's go sleep" .

We walked back inside and layed down he wrapped his arm around my waist and my back to his chest. "Goodnight Sky" "Goodnight Benny". He kissed the top of my head. And we fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

~Skylar's P.O.V~

Today was one of the hottest day, but we were still going to meet up at the sandlot, of course I could play no matter if it's raining, super hot, or not. So I got up took a shower, put on some jeans, jean vest a white tanm top under, and my PF-FLYERS. I put my hair in a messy bun, and walk downstairs. I walk over to Benny's house and ring the bell, the door opens and I see a guy about the age of 16, he looks exactly like Benny but older and taller. He grins at me and says "So your the pretty lady my brother's been blabbing about?" I laugh and ask "he talks about me. "Uh-huh, non stop, im Luis by the way" he puts his arm around me snd leads me to a room. He opens the door and pushes me inside being pushed into someone's chest. I look up and see Benny holding me and blushing at the same time. "sorry about my brother he's a ladies man, and annoying" I laugh and say " hey, don't worry about it" . I notice that im still smoshed up to him. "Sorry" he blushes. I smiled.

I observed his room a little it was pretry adorable he had pictures of Babe Ruth all over his room. He walked over to his door and grabbed his hat off the handle. "wanna head to the sandlot?" he asked. "Yea, lets go". We walk out of his room and into his living room, a lady with a apron on hef walked out amd smiled at me "Hello, I'm Mrs. Rodriguez who might you be" . I smiled and said "I'm Skylar Benny's f-"Girlfriend?"his mom asked, I looked over at Benny red as a tomato "Ma!" he yelled. "Me and Skylar have to go!" he tugged my arm and took me outside "Use protection" his brother Luis yelled.

When we were walking Benny was looking down the whole time "is something wrong?" I asked. "No" he said, still not looking up.

When we got there everyone except Squints and Yeah-Yeah weren't here. They were all sitting im the dug out. Bertram opened up the cooler and handed us a pop bottle. I thanked him and sat next to Smalls.

Afted about 20 minutes of silence, I heard yelling from the entrance of the Sandlot, I looked up and saw Yeah-Yeah practically dragging Squints. "Gosh I'm sweating like a pig" Yeah-Yeah yelled. "Come one lets go". They walked up to Benny. "Where you guy's been?,we've been waiting here forever already" Benny said a little irritated. "Aw, Squints was pervin' a dish" Yeah-Yeah said handing Benny a ball. "Shut up! no I wasn't" said Squints . "Yeah-Yeah, you were your tongue was hanging out of your head, and you was swooning. 'Oh Wendy Peffercorn, my darling lover girl'"said Yeah-Yeah, laughing. "I said sh ut up. Gotta lot things on my mind" said Squints. "Totally a 12 year old" I mumbled. Smalls tried so hard not laugh.

Squnits and Yeah-Yeah walked over to Bertram and grabbed a pop bottle. A really sweaty Ham walked up to Benny and said " This pop isn't working Benny, I'm baking like a toasted cheeser, it's so hot here" Ham whined. Benny sighed and looked to his left he looked pretty irritated. "You can't play baseball,it's 150 degrees Benny, you gotta call it for the day" said Squints. "You gotta listen to him, Benny". Bertram agreed. "Vote then. Anybody who wants to be... a 'can't hack it'...Panty waist. Who wears their mama's bra. Raise your hand" asked Benny. Everyone raised theie hand except me. I can stand the heat. "I can stand that" everyone said. "Fine, Fine, Fine!. Be like that. So what are we gonna do?" asked Benny. Yeah-Yeah started laughing creepy, and looking around "SCAM POOL HONEYS!" They yelled expect Benny, Smalls and me.

I was walking home when i heard someone yell my name "Skylar!" I turned around and saw Benny running up to me. "Where you going?" "to change" I said. "Why?...OH! right" he said blushing. I walked up to my porch and up to my room and grabbed my ( spring breakers bikini the one that selena gomez wears') . I left my hair down and grabbed a towl and sun block, glasses and a jersey and put it over.

I walked out to see Benny in his shorts and a white t shirt . He smiled at me when he saw me. "Ready?" he asked I nodded and smiled. We walked to the pool and he immediately jumped it with the guys who were dunking each other, I walked past them and rolled my eyes playfully. I set my towl right next to them and unbuttoned my jersey. and sat down and grabbed my sun block and rubbed it all oved my body, I put it to my neck and rubbed it.

~Benny's P.O.V~

We were all huddled up looking at Skylar unbuttoning her Jersey. When it came off (*play 'Promiscuous' By Nelly Furtado * BUT SKIP TO THE PARTS WHEN THE BEAT DROPS *) I swear the butterflies came back and I groaned and placed my hand on my stomach. She didn't even notice we were all drooling over here she sat down and put on the sun block "Oh, man" I said. "Yeah-Yeah too cool" said Yeah-Yeah, even though he was her cousin, her body was hot. "She's like 50 Wendy's" Ham said. "She don't know what she's doing" said Timmy. " She don't know what she's doing" Tommy repeated. "Yeah she does, She knows exactly what she's doing" I said pretty loud.

Suddenly I hear a whistle blow..


	9. Chapter 9

~Benny's P.O.V~

We all snapped our heads to the right and saw Squints in the bottom of the pool. Then it hit me "SQUINTS CAN'T SWIM!" I yelled. Skylar and all the guys were running over to Squints. Wendy jumped off her stand and jumped in to save Squints who was drowning. She took him out and layed him on the floor and covered his nose and gave him mouth to mouth. "Come on Squints,come on" I said. "Yeah-Yeah, he looks pretty crappy" Yeah-Yeah said. "Come on, come on" Skylar said. Then Squints opened his eyes and smiled at us creepy. "WHAT?" we all said confused, at the same time. Then he grabbed windy by the neck and kissed her hard and long.

She managed to scream in his mouth "You little PEVERT!" she yelled, She took him by his ear and dragged him outside, with us following. She dropped him on the grass "And stay out!" she said. We all ran outside the locker rooms and some kids threw our clothes to us, we all ran behind the pool and changed. I looked to my right to see Skylar about to take off her bikini top but I rushed to her and quickly made a little room with my towel "you might not want to expose yourself, in front of the guys" I said. She blushed and took her top off, after I looked away.

When she was done changing, it was just her and me since the guys left home to change and shower. We were walking home, I noticed Skylar was blushing the whole time, then I noticed I was still shirtless and jist had soms shorts on that went to my knees. Since I played baseball I was in pretty good shape. I noticed here shiver and remembered she just had a towel over her bare chest. I stopped and gave her my jacket "oh no, but won't you need this?" she asked. I smiled and said "You need it more than I do." I helped her put on the sleeves, she blushed and turned around and zipped it up. "Thanks" she said. "Don't mention it" I said , I walked her up to her porch and said "I'll see you at the cook out" Since it was fourth of July tonight. She nodded and smiles, I Kissed her on the cheek quickly and left, tripping over a trash can on the way. "Great" I said.

I walked up to my room, took a shower and changed into a blue flannel and jeans that were rolled up to my ankles. I put on my black PF-FLYERS and brushed my hair like always.


	10. Chapter 10

~Skylar's P.O.V~

He kissed my cheek!. When I opened the door to my house I saw my mom carrying out a tray with hot dogs amd burgers inside. Aunt McClellan was carrying drinks, horchata, pop bottles, ketchup and mustard bottles. I guess their getting ready for the cook out. "Hola, mija you might wanna go change for the cook out". My mom said. "Okay, I'll be done there in a while". I went to my bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I put on (picture on the side) and my black PF-FLYERS. I did my hair like I normally do. I put on mascara and eyeliner, red lipstick.

My mom came up to my room "Honey you look beautiful that Benny boy is going to be drooling over you" . "MA!" I yelled. She chuckled and told me to help her carry the table outside. We carried the table outside and set it down. The place looked beautiful there was lights hanging from the street wires. There was music playing the tables were in the middle of the street, kid's chasing eacn other playfully. Adults were either dancing, cooking or eating.

I went back inside and sat down on my couch, I heard a knock on my door and saw Benny standing there in a Blue flannel jeans and his PF-FLYERS, he looked handsome. When he saw me who looked at me up and down, but not in a creepy way. "Skylar... Y-You look...Wow!" he breathe. "Thanks, you look great too." I smiled. "night game, come on" he said. I grabbed my bat and mit and followed him out the door into th loudness of laughter and Elvis playing.

We saw the gang sitting in a picnic table, Benny tapped on Kenny's shoulder and followed us into some fireworks shooting from some pools on the streets. We all ran to the Sandlot

We made it to the Sandlot and Benny went to home plate, I was next to Smalls. "Kenny, pitch me one" said Benny. Benny swing and ran the bases, just as he started running the fireworks went on. The colors were beautiful. As I was watching someone tugged my arm and ran me to the adults dancing.

I noticed it was Benny who pulled me over here. "May I have this dance?" he asked sticking his hand out. "I'd love too" I took his hand and put my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. we swayed to 'I can't help falling in love with you' By Elvis Presley. We swayed and swayed, the fireworks works when on again and drew a heart. During we were dancing some little girls were walking around putting flower crowns on our head's even Benny had one so did I

I looked into Benny's eyes and smiled. He gently dipped me and passionately kissed me. our lips were like a puzzle that matched. I could feel the crown fall off my head from how he had me drugged with his soft lips. I could feel fireworks when our lips touched.

This was the best day of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

~Benny's P.O.V~

~At Sandlot~

Once the fireworks started, I took the chance to pull Skylar's arm and pull her to where the people were dancing when we got there some kid's put flower crowns on our head's. I grabbed Skylar's hand and said "May I have this dance?" . She smiled and said "I'd love too". I pulled her to a spot and put my hands on her waist as hers went around my neck. We swayed to 'I can't help falling in love with you' By Elvis Presley. I took the moment to try and kiss her, I gently dipped her and passionately kissed her, during we were kissing her crown fell off. We pulled away smiling like idiots.

"Sorry I didn't mean to rus-" I was cut off by With her kissing me firmly. I couldn't help but be suprised by how hard she was kissing me, she was pulling away because she noticed I wasn't kissing back, so I grabbed her by the back of the her neck and kissed her passionately.

We pulled away "Woah" I said breathlessly, I must've looked like a big idiot, when I said that. We were both breathing hard, I've never had kissed anyone, i wonder if she has, must've she's a GREAT kisser. She smiled and said "I'll see you tommorow goodnight" she kissed my cheek and ran to her house.

I heard rustling in the bushes. 'must be rabbits' I thought. I looked to the bushes and saw the guys smirking and nodding their head up and down. Except Smalls who was looking down blushing. "What are you blockheads smirking at" I said. They all looked at each other "Don't act dumb Benjy we saw your little make out session with Miss. Rodriguez". Ham said. "Yeah-Yeah, how was my cousin? good?" Yeah-Yeah asked, everyone burst laughing. "Man shut up blockheads" I said and walked home "C'mon Benny were just messing with you" Ham yelled.

When I got home, I went up to my room I went to my dresser and turned on the lights, on the corner of my eye I saw something moving in Skylar's room. I looked over and saw her in only her bra and panties. I couldn't help but stare at her curvy body. I breath deep, gulped and licked my lips.

She then turned off her lights and closed her curtains. 'I hope she didn't see me'i thought. I put on my tank and my pajama pants and went to sleep thinking about when I kissed Skylar man, I swear I felt fireworks.


	12. Chapter 12

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I woke up with a smile on my face. The guy I always had a crush on swooped my first and amazing kiss. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. After I was finished I went to my dresser and put on a tank top and a DiMaggio jersey, some short shorts. I let my hair down and put on my hat. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bat and glove.

I walked down the street skipping, I must look like a big idiot but i don't care. When I fot to the sandlot I saw Benny in a pickle between Yeah-Yeah, Ham and Kenny. Benny was wearing a plain white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. and Jeans rolled up to his ankles and PF-FLYERS. With his hat. I walked next to Smalls and greeted him.

Benny ran to home and held on to the fence. We all went to congratulate him the we heard "Oh nooo" Squints said. We looked over and saw some preppy kids with varsity jackets on bikes. Benny grabbed his bat, and walked next to Ham who looked like was going to explode. We all formed a line facing the Preps. "Well it's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid and a babe. Rodriguez" he looked me up and down. "Shut your mouth Phillips" said An Angry Benny. He looks so sexy when he's mad. He snaked a protective arm around me. "What'd you say crap face!" said Ham. "I said you shouldn't be allowed to touch a ball. Except for Rodriguez your all an insult to the game." Phillips said. "Come on bring it on, right here, right now!" yelled Ham. "Yeah!" we all yelled. "We play on a real diamond Porter" said Phillips "You ain't even good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats"said Phillips. And then it happened, when I almlst kicked Ham's ass for insulting me.

"watch it jerk"

"Shut up idiot"

"Moron"

"scab eater"

"butt sniffer"

"Puss licker"

"Fart smeller"

*Bertram sniffs* "ahh". we all laugh.

"you eat dog crap for breakfast geek"

"you mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam"

"YEAH!"

"you bob apples in the toilet. And you like it"

Ham growls and says "You play ball like a girl!"

Everyone gasps then starts laughing.

"What did you say" asked Phillips

"You heard me" said Ham

"Tommorow, noon, be there buffalo butt breath" said Phillips

"count on it,pee drinking crap face" said Ham. "Yeah! " we all yelled.

As the Day went on, we practiced for tommorow's big game.


	13. Chapter 13

~Skylar's P.O.V~

After practicing for Phillips game tommorow, Benny and I walked home. I noticed he stopped in the middle of the road, I turned around, "Benny are you okay?" he didn't respond just stared at me. I walked closer to him and he said. "so what does this make us?, yesterday when we kissed I felt like I needed to do that sooner, you don't know how much you mean to me, I know we really haven't gotten the chance to hang out but I want you to know that I can't stop thinking about you" he said . I smiled and kissed his cheek "I feel the same way". "Alright think about it."he kissed my cheek and left to his house.

I walked into my house and straight to my room and feel asleep ready for tommorow and felt happy of how Benny felt about me, I really like him and I know were not dating yet I loved the way he expressed his feelings about me now it's my turn.

The next morning I woke up took a shower, put on a jersey left it unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath,some short shorts and my PF-FLYERS. I left my hair down and put on my hat. On the way I grabbed my bat and glove, and grabbed a pop tart and ate it. I Walked to Phillips diamond and met up with the guys.

Phillips team was up to bat first. I took my position and got ready. Ham was saying stuff to them to distract them. And it was pretty funny.

Finally we were up to bat. Ham went first then Bertram, Squints, Kenny, Smalls, Yeah-Yeah, Timmy, Tommy and then went me.

I stepped up to base and got in position. "Come on doll face, want me to go easy on you" said the pitcher with a wink *growl* I turned around and saw Benny holding his bat so hard that his knuckles were turning white. All I did was ignore the pitcher and focus on the game. He pitched the ball and *CRACK*. As it went soaring out in the air I ran the bases, and made it to home. All the guys were cheering. Then came Benny, he was wearing a green and white shirt that was tight and showed off his muscles. 'focus Sky focus' i thought. *CRACK* I looked over to see the ball soaring in the air. As he jogged around the bases he began clapping. He passed to third base and grinned at me. Which made my stomach hurt but in a good way.

We finshed the game and we won. "Alright guys for celebration were going to the fair, meet at 7:00 pm. Okay see you there."said Benny.

I walked to my house excited for the fair, I was finally going to tell Benny the way I felt about him.


	14. Chapter 14

~Benny's P.O.V~

Today me and the guys and Sky, were going to the fair I can't wait to go on a ride. Now it was 6:30, so I started getting ready, I picked out a yellow shirt with a black jacket or leather, Khakis and my PF-FLYERS I did my hair as usual. I walked out of my room and went into my brother's bathroom and grabbed his cologne and sprayed some on. I went to the kitchen and saw my mom cooking dinner. "Why are you so handsome tonight? meeting up with Skylar?" she smiled warmly. I rolled my hazel eyes and asked "Ma, can I have a red Rose from your garden?" . She chuckled and said, "You have good taste mijo, and yes" . "MA!" I yelled.

I went to the front of my house, where my mom's garden was and grabbed a single rose. I walked down the street holding the rose behind my back. I breath deeply and slowly let it out, before knocking. The door opened and revealed Skylar "Hey Benny come in, I still need to get ready" she said pulling me up stairs. We walked into a room which must've been her room. "Uhh...This is for you" I said pulling out the rose. She smiled brightly and kissed my cheek "Thank you" she walked over and put it in a vase. "you can sit down, I just need to get ready" she said. I sat on her bed as she walked in her bathroom and closed the door behind her.

I nervously sat on her bed gazing around her room. I came upon a picture that had a guy in a military suit. I picked it up and saw that it looked exactly like Skylar. I then looked next to it which was a newspaper that titled 'Soldier Jimenez dies of being shot' , Wow I guess this was her dad, no wonder she really never talks about her family. I heard the shower go off and hurried back to the spot I was before.

She walked in the room with a towl wrapped around her body, I couldn't help but blush and look at her. "Do you mind waiting outside?" She giggled. I nodded and walked out of her room. As I waited patiently her mom noticed me and said, "Hi sweetie im Mrs. Jimenez you must be Benny, Skylar talks about you all the time" I blushed "She talks about me?" I asked. "oh yes, she says 'how pretty your eyes are' 'he's so sweet' 'how good at baseball he is'" she said, and by that I blushed even more.

The door opened up and Skylar was wearing a yellow cropped top with the sleeves rolled up leather jacket and short shorts that showed off her amazingly long tan legs and PF-FLYERS. She had her hair up in a wavy ponytail. She looked Stunning. Her mom snickered and whispered in my ear "Go get er" she smiled and gave me a pat on the back and closed my jaw.

Skylar grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. She smiled brightly and said "come on don't want to be late, twin" Then I noticed we were basically wearing the same outfit.

When we got to the fair, All the guys were waiting by the ticket booth. "Hey guys it's all on me tonight!" I said. I was received with a bunch of "Aw thanks man" "Thanks Benny" . "10 tickets please. Thanks" I started handing them out. Then got to Skylar "And one for the princess" I said she giggled. Ham rolled his eyes and said "come on love birds we don't have time for your lovey dovey stuff." .

We all went up the stairs to the first ride. "Aww crap, I Almost forget!" said Bertram. "What?" said Ham. "Chaw!..Been saving it for a good time" he said. "What's that?" asked Smalls. "Big chief... *sniffs* the best" says Betram. "Jeez, Smalls I suppose you don't know who the babe is either" says Ham. Everyone starts laughing Skylar puts her arm around Smalls and smiles softly at him. "Baccy man" says Bertram. "What do you do with it?" asked Smalls. Ham looked annoyed "Your killing me Smalls...Chew it of course" he said. "You do?". "Yeah man, all the pros do" said Kenny holding onto Smalls shoulders. "only the idiots who want to end up throwing up" mumbled Skylar. I chuckled and grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Yeah-Yeah gives you tons of energy"said Yeah-Yeah. "You got it guys!" said Bertram. Everyone grabbed some except me and Skylar. "Aww come on Sky!" said Bertram. "Nah im good" she said. "Alright, tell me if want any" said Bertram. "Nah, I don't think she'll want some, Mr. Lovey Dovey, will keep her busy." said Ham

We both blushed. "LETS DIP!" yelled Bertram. We all sat down in a cart "Hey Sky! over here!" I motioned over to me. She smiled and sat down. The ride started and she seemed to tense up so I put my arm around her. I smiled in victory.

Vomit came flying out of the guys mouth and landed on some girls shoe's. "Eww" me and Sky said. Once we got out the ride. Skylar was laughing. "Yeah, laugh all you want honey just watch till you come in limping someday" Ham said narrowing his eyes at me snickering. "Alright, I think im gonna head home" all the guys said.

All the guys left home leaving me and Sky alone. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. "Let's play some games, twin" she said. I smiled and. We played a couple of games then walked home I also won her a teddy bear that had a heart holding it that said 'I love you' on it. I walked her up to her porch "Thanks for tonight Benny, I had fun being witn you. and thanks for the bear" she said. "Ay, no problem" I said, I stared in her eyes and leaned In I saw her leaning in too, I closed the gap between us and kissed her lips gently. I grabbed her face and caressed her cheek with my thumb she put her her hands on the back of my neck, I broke away and gave her a kiss on the cheek .

"Benny wait!" she yelled. "I want you to know that, when im around you I get a tingly feeling in my stomach, I love being around you your so sweet and kind and I wish we could hang out more often cause this is literally the best night of my life" She kissed my cheek and ran inside her house.

And, now I'm going suprise her in the morning. ..


	15. Chapter 15

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I ran back to my house after the kiss I gave him on the cheek. I walked inside and my mom came out "Hey mija, how'd it go?" she asked. I smiled remembering how fun it was, I showed her my teddy bear and she smiled warmly. "Did he ask you out?" she asked mixing the food she was making for dinner. My smile faded once she told me that, 'maybe he just wants to be friends' I thought. I went upstairs and jumped on my bed grabbing a pillow and crying into it. 'no he likes you, he kissed you' I thought again.

By the time I was done crying I got up and walked over to my dad's picture. I hope Benny didn't see it during I was taking a shower. See, my mom told me that my dad loved his country so much he would die for it. During a war he got shot, and died. I don't want tell anybody because I don't want their pity. I walked back to my bed and started putting on my pajamas and put my hair down, I took off my makeup and put on my slippers. *Knock, Knock* "Honey, dinner!" said my mom. "coming!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and ate my soup. "Mija, you okay?, you ran up to your room like a dog was chasing you" my mom asked. "I don't want to talk about it" I replied. "Alright, but if you want to talk about it, im always here" She said with a warm smile. I smiled back.

When I was done I walked upstairs and brushed my teeth. And fell asleep.

I woke up from a rock hitting my window. 'It's 7:00 am' I thought. I got up and saw Benny standing there with a rock to throw, but once he saw me he smiled charmingly. I opened the window "What are you doing here?!" I whispered/yelled. "Well aren't you gonna let your beautiful long hair down, for me to climb on?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes playfully. He started climbing with the vines on my house, and made it inside my room. "I have a present for you" he said, eyeing me up and down. I was wearing really short shorts and a one inch starp tank top. "let me just use the bathroom quick" I brushed my teeth and walked back inside my room.

"Ready for your suprise?" he asked with a smile. "Yeah!" I said. he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap, where he was sitting on my bed. He grabbed a box and handed it to me. I opened it smiling at him, he put his hand on my thigh, I gently shivered from his touch. The gift was his 'Rodriguez' jersey. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked biting his lip. "It's my dream, and yes!" I tackled him, and kissed him, as our lips moved in sync he pulled on my bottom lip and pulled back, earning a soft moan coming out of me. He started kissing down my neck and now I had to stop it. I gently pushed him off me and told him to wait outside while I shower.

I took a shower and put on a white t shirt under and the 'Rodriguez' jersey on, I put on short shorts and my PF-FLYERS, and hat. I jumped out my window "Baby, it looks great on you, now people will now your mine" he kissed my cheek. I blushed. We meet up with the guys at Vincent's Drugstore and bought some bazooka and a new ball. "Well, Well, when did this happen?" asked Ham motioning to my jersey. "This morning when I asked her to be my girlfriend" said Benny. Everyone stopped and patted us on the back "Congrats guys!" they all said. "It's about time!" yelled Ham, I giggled and blushed.

We made it to the sandlot and got in our positions. It seemed in slow motion as Benny practiced batting waiting for Kenny to step up and pitch, *CRACK* Benny smacked the guts out of the ball, the yarn laned it my glove as they all ran into a circle. "I just ruined the whole day for us" said Benny. "no you didn't that's the most amazing thing I ever saw" said Kenny. " I mean it's only 2:00, and I just ruined the whole day for us," said Benny, I grabbed his hand and smiled. "does anybody have any money" he asked. "no" we all said. "which is great, cause now we can't play no more" he said sarcastically. "Yeah we can" said Smalls. "What? you got 98 cents lying around at home Smalls?" asked Benny. "no, but I got a ball" he said "go get it!" they all yelled. He ran off to his house. We all sat in the dug out with me on Benny's lap and his arm's around me. he trailed kisses down my neck. "ugh it's like my Grandmother naked" said Ham, Everyone turned to him disgusted. "What?" he asked. "You look at your Grandmother naked?" Timmy asked. "Naked?" repeated Tommy. "Noooo" Ham said. We all laughed. "I love your laugh" I said to Benny as I kissed his neck. he shivered and smiled.

" I got the ball guys!" Yelled Smalls running towards us. "Bitchin, your ball your ups" said Benny he gave the bat to Smalls and tossed the ball to Kenny, we all got into our positions. Kenny pitched and Smalls missed. The second he hit a homer. "oh man, man" said Benny trying to catch the ball as it landed in Mr. Mertle's backyard. Smalls ran the base and stopped before 3rd. He walked over to the fence. "who's got the big bat now guys!" cheered Benny. "You forgot to turn, you go to 3rd base. What the hell is he doing?" asked Ham. "Maybe his 1st homer was just to much of a shock for him." said Bertram. "Smalls, are you okay?" we all asked. He turned around " We got to get that ball back" he said. "Haha, right. funny" Ham said sarcastically as everyone laughed. "don't worry about it man, we'll just get another ball tomorrow" said Benny. "no you don't understand" said Smalls. "sure we do, you feel bad you belted a homer, now we can't play no more" said Benny. "no you don't understand that wasn't my ball" Smalls yelled. Benny looked confused. "what do you mean that wasn't your ball?" asked Squints, "it was my step dad's I stole it from his trophy room, but we gotta get it back he's gonna kill me!" Smalls yelled. "Listen to me Smalls, it's a matter of life and death. Where did your old man get that ball?" asked Squints. "What? I don't know some lady gave it to him" said Smalls. "A lady? " everyone asked. "Yeah she even signed her name on it, Ruth, Baby Ruth?" he said.

"BABE RUTH!?" we yelled as we ran over to look over to the fence. There it was then the Beast took it. "AHHHH!" we all yelled. we hurried back, "The Beast got it!" said Kenny. "your dead as door nail Smalls" said Timmy as Tommy repeated. " Smalls, you mean to tell me that you went home swiped a baseball that was signed by Babe Ruth and brought it here and actually played with it?" asked Timmy. "And a actually played with it?" asked Tommy. "Yeah but i was gonna bring it back"said Smalls "But it was signed by Babe Ruth" said Squints "you keep telling me that who is she?!" asked Smalls "What?!" asked Ham. "The Sultan of swat" said Kenny. "The colossus of clout" said Timmy "The colossus of clout" repeated Tommy. "The king of Crash" "BABE RUTH!" we all said at the same time. "The Great Bambino"said Ham in such a big deal. I slapped him on the shoulder. Earning a glare from him.

"Oh my God! you mean that's the same guy!" said Smalls pulling his hair. "Yes!" we all said. Benny stepped ahead and said "Smalls, Babe Ruth is the best baseball player that ever lived. People say he's less than a God but more than a man. You know like Hercules or something. That ball that you just aced to the beast, is worth than...more than your whole life man." said Benny. "I don't feel so good" Smalls said, as he fell to the ground "Fan him!" we took off our hats and fanned him. "We gotta get that ball back" said Smalls. "Alright, when does your old man get back from work?" asked Benny. "he's gone on business, I don't know when he'll be back" Said Smalls. "Alright, find out when. And guys look for bottles and loose change, and cash e'm in we need 98 cents we gotta buy us a ball". finished Benny.

We all took off to go look for money.


	16. Chapter 16

~Benny's P.O.V~

Today has been the best day of my life, finally I get to call Skylar 'My Girlfriend'. But the only bad part is that we need to get the ball back before Smalls stepdad gets back from his business trip or else he's gonna get killed. So right now im looking for some money in my brother Luis room. I crawl under his bed and find a dime...'Really Luis!' I think. No wonder why he's standing outside right now selling lemonade. 'I swear I act older than him, and he's 16, and im 13!' I think again. I get out of his room and go look in the cushions of the sofa in my living room. I find 2 Quarter!. Ya!. I head out the door and start the way I spot Phillips, "What do you want!" I snap. "Your sexy girlfriend" he says. I laugh and say "Your kidding right she'd never go for you, even if you were the last boy on earth." i say "Alright, Rodriguez just watch your back and hers." he smirks.

I make it to the Sandlot and spot all the guys sitting on the dirt spreading all the money. I jog to them and sit next to Skylar and put my arm around her, she smiles and tickles my cheek with her long eyelashes. I chuckle and put my money on the floor and add it up with the guy's money. "98 cents!, come on lets go get that ball" I yell. We all run to Vincent's Drugstore and get a ball. We walk out with the box in my hand I open it and grab the ball and ask "Give me something to write with!" I yell. We were all huddled up in a circle on the sidewalk. "Here I got a pencil" Bertram says. "Not a pencil, a pen!" I yell frustrated. "Sorry" he says. "Here I got a pen" Yeah-Yeah says.

I grab the pen and write 'Babe Ruth' on the ball. "Baby Ruthy?' Smalls asked confused. "I don't know, Benny man" says Kenny. "Yeah-Yeah that looks pretty crappy" says Yeah-Yeah. "Doesn't matter what it looks like. As long as his mom doesn't know the difference. Just buy us some time ya dorks!" I yell. I give Smalls the ball and tell him to put the ball back in his step dad's trophy room. And runs to his house, we all went home after that. I walked with Skylar and gave her a goodnight kiss. I fell asleep once I landed on the pillow.

The next day I took a shower cuffed jeans that went to my ankle. a white t shirt and a blue flannel that I cut to my shoulders, and PF-FLYERS and normal hair :). I grabbed my bat and walked downstairs to eat cereal. After I was done I walked into Timmy and Tommy's tree house, where all of us were going to meet to come up with ideas to get the ball back from Mr . Mertle's backyard.

I was sitting next to Bertram on a crate with Skylar on my lap, I had my bat pretending to be batting. "Hey I got it!, why don't we go over and knock on the door and ask Mr. Mertle if he can get it for us?" Smalls said. "Are you out of your mind?, Mr. Mertle's the meanest man that ever lived, he's the one who made the beast eat that kid...It's not an option Smalls forget about it!" Squints yelled harshly. "Oh okay i will sorry" Smalls grabbed her glove and threw it at the back of Squints head. Everyone laughed, as he turned around and pushed his glasses up and said, "Your lucky your cute" he said.

"Shut up Squints" I said I was a bit jealous, I mean of course Skylar's gorgeous and kind. But he was basically flirting with her. She turned around to me and whispered in my ear "Don't be jealous, your the only one I see" her warm breath sent chills down my spine. She put her hand on my left cheek and kissed my right cheek. I blushed, "Let's just look out the window" suggested Squnits. We all looked out the window and saw a doll with a arrow stabbed in it's eye and toy planes broken, then we saw the ball flying out of The Beast house, we all hurried back in our spots. "He's daring us!" breath Timmy pointing his bat. "Where on his territory now" said Ham. "Anybody got any bright ideas?" I asked.


	17. Chapter 17

~Skylar's P.O.V~

We all thought hard the next day. We decided to get the stick off an old broom, Ham and Benny ripped out a part of a fence and put it aside so we can put the stick in the yard and try to get the ball. Squints was up on the tree house looking out with a box of Wheaties that had holes cut into them so he can look threw, as a telescope. "Go" said the guys. I was kneeling next to Benny and Ham. Ham was on the ground trying to get the ball. "Farther, Farther, Farther" Ham said. "You got it pull it back" sakd Squints. "I got it guys" whisperd Ham, we all smiled at each other and cheered quietly. "Ahhh!" we all yelled, somehow The Beast stepped on the stick. We all kept screaming and saw the slobbery broken stick Ham pulled out.

We tried the 2nd time by attaching a pole from a street sign and a pan. Ham once again sticked the pan in the yard and tried again. "Go to the right a little bit. Put the back to the right." Ham whispered. *creak* the pan was making squeaky noises. "A little bit farther" Squints said from the tree house. "Farther?" he asks "yeah" we say. "Guys, i see it turn turn" whisperd Ham, we turn it. "Almost" said Ham. " you got it pull it back" Squints said. "I got it. guys, I got it" Ham smiled. "Yeah!" we cheered. Then we hear The Beast bark "Oh my God!" Ham yelled, we all started yelling, "Ahh, pull it back Ahh" Squints yelled. Benny grabbed Ham by the head and tried to pull him back, and we all helped trying to pull Ham back. We pulled him out screaming, then we saw the pole fly out of the yard and land a few feet behind us.

We all stopped screaming and walked oved to the pole and huddled up in a circle. "I think we've seriously underestimated The Beast" Timmy said. "Mhm" we all said. "obviously were dealing with superior intelligence" someone else said. "Mhmhm" we said again.

We called it a day after that, now me and Benny were walking home hand in hand. He walked me over to my porch but before I walked into my house he pulled my arm and said " Since we haven't gotten out on a real date. Do you uh we uh". He stutterd, I smiled. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me tommorow?" he asked biting his lip, I smiled and grabbed his hand "Is Benny asking me on a date?" his face flushed once I said that. "Well...Yeah,I mean if you ha-" I cut him off by kissing him softly. "I'd love too" I smiled "Goodnight Sky" he said. "Goodnight Benny" I smiled.

I got inside my house and layed on my bed and smiled. I fell asleep but was awaken by a knock on the door I got up and walked downstairs to get the door. I opened it and saw Benny standing there bleeding from his temple to his chin "Benny what happened?, come here" I said. pulling him to my bathroom and telling him to sit on the counter. "Phillips happened I was walking home then I saw him walking towards me so I stood still then he came over and automatically started throwing punches at me" he said sitting down on the counter. "Ugh!, I hate him" I yelled. I grabbed alchool and a cotton ball from the cabinet and stood between his legs. "This might sting a little but just squeeze my hand" I said, I lightly dabbed some alchool on the cotton and dabbed it on his temple, he winced and pulled back "Sorry" I said smiling softly. As I continued dabbing I could feel his eyes on me the whole I was done I was pulled into a passionate kiss "Thank you darling" he said jumping off the counter.

I grabbed a bandaid and walked over to him and placed it on his temple, he smiled and kissed me deeply I put my hands in his hair and played with his curls. He smiled threw the kiss and put his hands on my waist. Then he pulled away. "I should get home, before my mom starts to worry . Thanks for taking care of me Sky goodnight" he said and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight" I said.

Once my mom got home we ate dinner and after that I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

~Benny's P.O.V~

"Benny wake up!" My older brother Luis said. He was standing in my doorway arms crossed, I walked past him and pushed him, he fell back with a thud. I laughed and walked inside of my bathroom and took a shower. After my shower I put on a blue flannel and jeans that were cuffed to my ankles, PF-FLYERS and my hat. I walked downstairs for breakfast. Once I was done I headed for the sandlot. When i got there I saw everyone except Squints, Bertram and Smalls, they were all on the balcony of tne tree house. "Hey Benny up here!" Kenny yelles motioning to him. I went up the stairs and Kissed Sky on the cheek once I saw here. "woah what happened to your face? " Ham asked. I rolled my eyes "Yeah-Yeah, look at his temple" Yeah-Yeah said.

Everyone started looking at the bruise, Phillips caused. "Yeah okay!, so what are we doing today?" I asked. "Oh, Bertram and Smalls brought some kind of machines that can suck up the ball with some sort of vacuum. " Sky said but continued, "While we all grab the pole to try and pull it up with all of our strength." she said. I smiled and nodded, I kissed her cheek, as she blushed. Squints was looking through the Wheaties box once again, Bertram and Smalls were inside taking care of the air thing. Tommy, since he was the youngest he was the one who was going to be passing on the information to us.

"Power" someone said. "Okay guys, almost ready" Ham said. "We're connecting power now" "Power connected" Smalls said. "Okay we're ready". "Intiate retrieval suction" Smalls said. "Intiate retrieval suction" . "Intiate retrieval suction" . "Prepare to Intiate retrieval suction number 1" Timmy said. "Okay guys get ready" Ham said. "Intiate retrieval suction number 1" . "Intiate retrieval suction number 1, Now!" Smalls said.

When it started it was kinda strong but with all the guy's and Sky we were all strong enough to handle number 1. But number 1 wasn't strong enough to suck the ball. "Fire number 2 Intiate number 2" Timmy said. "Firing 2, now!" Smalls yelled. 2 was a little a stronger but didn't work either so it was time for the last one, 3. "Fire number 3" "number 3 now!" Smalls yelled. "Whoa!" we all yelled, now this was strong, but the vacuum finally sucked in the ball. "Ha you got it! haul it up!" Squints said smiling. "All right!" we all cheered. "pull it up" just as we were all cheering The Beast had to bite the pole and knock the ball down. "Ahhh!" we all screamed. "What's going on Squints?" Ham asked. "The pipe it's pinched shut" Squints whispered. "Turn it off man!" " I can't there shorting out there shorting out!" Smalls said. "

"What the hell is that noise?" Squints said. Just then Bertram came up freaking out and said " The vacs are clogged I don't know about you, but I'm getting the heck outta here!" he yelled. "Aahh!" we all yelled, we all started getting out of the tree house, so I grabbed Sky's hand and told her to jump off the railing. So did Bertram and I. We landed on our backs, I got up once I fell and grabbed Skylar's hand and told her to go to the pile where all the guys were laying down. Ham was the last one, he was on the ladder screaming "It's gonna blow!" Then he jumped and ran to the pile where we all were.

Then the tree house blew up "ahhh!" we all screamed. When it was over I started counting how many people we had and we were missing Timmy. Just then he walked downstairs covered in dust, we were all in awe, he walked up to us and shook his hair that was full of dust. "We've been going about this all wrong, I blame myself" Timmy said, he licked his lips and continued. " We need total suprise. An airborne attack. The Beast will never except it" he sighed "Yeah" we all said. Him and Tommy walked home after that. "So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Ham asked. "Well, you guys can play some ball or go home. Me and Sky have a date" I smirked. Ham made a disgusted face and said. "Don't come limping the next day Skylar" They all snickered and walked home "Bye Guys!" they all said.

Now it was just me and Skylar. "So,I'll pick you up at seven?" I asked. she smiled and smiled and nodded her head. I kissed her cheek and went to my house to get ready. I took a shower, put on a blue button up shirt with khakis and PF-FLYERS. Once i was done I did my hair, I walked to my brother's I went into my brother's bathroom and grabbed his cologne and sprayed some on. I double checked if I looked good, I undid some buttons on top of my shirt. When I was done I walked outside and grabbed a rose and walked to her house. I knocked on her door and waited a moment.

Then it opened she was wearing a white dress that went to the top of her knee and a mint colored cardigan. her PF-FLYERS, and Her hair down that smelled like coconut, and red lipstick. "You look beautiful Sky" I said She smiled and hugged me. I pulled out the flower and gave it to her. "Thank you Benny, your so sweet" She said smiling. I took my arm out for her and linked it together with hers. "I have something for you too" She said. She pulled out a new baseball bat. "Wow! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Sky" I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Come on lets go" I said and pulled her to the park. There was a single table with a candle in the middle and spaghetti. I pulled out the chair for her and pushed her back in. I walked to my side and "Wow Benny, this is beautiful. Thank you really" she blushed.

We ate and talked about what we wanted to be when we grow up. Once we were done. We were standing next to a tree just admiring the beautiful park. That had a lake and lights, flowers. I wrapped my arm around her, "I love you" She said. I stood there in shock for a second and said "I love you too Sky" She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and passionately kissed me. I wrapped mine around her waist and kissed her back, I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to me. Now we were making out. I pulled away trying to catch my breath as we rested our foreheads together. "Let's go home" I smiled. She grabbed my hand. "Your the most amazing and sweetest person I've ever met and I love you Benny don't forget that" She said and blushed. "I love you alot too Sky your the most important thing in my life next to baseball" She giggled and kissed my cheek leaving a mark of lipstick on. "Goodnight Benny ' she said "Goodnight Sky"

Once I dropped her off I walked back to my house to find my brother sitting on the couch "Benny, what is that!" he said pointing to my lips and cheek, then it hit me Sky's lipstick "Benny be smooching with her girlfriend!" He yelled laughing, I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the couch, now I was laughing. He stood up grabbing water and trying to chase me but my dad came out and said "Get to bed Benny and you too Luis" he said and walked back to his and mom's room.

I fell asleep after that.


	19. Chapter 19

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I was awaken by a knock on my window I heard screaming, it sounded like a kid. I walked over to the window and saw Yeah-Yeah screaming and pounding on the window and looked like he was being dragged by someone so only his hands were on my window and his feet were grabbed by someone. I opened the window "Help cousin help!" he yelled. He had a terrified expression on his face. "What do you want Yeah-Yeah it's 7:00 in the morning!" I yelled. "There trying to make me the airborne attack for the beast. I ain't committing suicide!" he yelled still grabbing on to my window. "ugh, really Yeah-Yeah I'll see you guy's later" I said walking to the bathroom. "What?,HELP ME!" he yelled echoing the last part, He must've been carried away.

I chuckled and walked inside and took a shower . Once I was done I brushed my teeth and grabbed a white plain t-shirt with jeans and my PF-FLYERS. Once I was done I headed downstairs and grabbed a pack of pop for the guy's. I walked down the street. "Hey Beautiful!" I looked over to see Phillips "What?!" I snapped. He walked closer to me "no need to be fiesty, just giving you a lesson. To not date Rodriguez" he said smirking slightly. "And what's that?, you better make it quick I don't have time talking to idiots like you" I snapped, then he did something I didn't expect he punched my cheek and ran away like the coward he is.

"Sky!" I heard people yelling and feet pounding against the sidewalk. I felt my self being lifted into someone's arm's. I looked up to see Benny holding me, crying I reached up and wiped his tear "That bastard, I swear once I see him I'm gonna kill him" he said furiously, "Sky you okay?" Everyone asked I smiled and said "Yeah, thanks for saving me. I brought some pop for you guy's" They smiled "Aw thanks Sky" we all walked back to the sandlot, but I was still in Benny's arm's. "Benny I can walk you know?" I chuckled. He smiled down at me with those pretty eyes of his, Hazel, "I know Love, I just love having you in my arm's" he smiled. and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

Once we reached the sandlot we were all sitting in the dug out drinking nice cold Coca Cola. "So Yeah-Yeah, what was that scene in the morning" I said looking over at him. "Well, since me being the smallest physically they said they'll put me on a rope and 'Fly me' to the yard. So basically I'm gonna be flying like a bird" He said frowning , Ham started laughing but stopped when he was hit upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head "For laughing at me" Yeah-Yeah said.

When we were all done with our pop we threw the glass bottles away. Currently we were in Timmy and Tommy's backyard next to the tree house with ropes everywhere, next to the tree house was a rope that was being held by Kenny, Bertram, Benny. Ham was on some bicycle that was on the ground. Squints was on the floor looking through the hole to see if it was clear. Yeah-Yeah was tied up with Ham's cather's gear, I was with Benny helping with the rope he was behind me.

"It's clear" Squints whispered looking through the hole "Take me up" Yeah-Yeah said slightly annoyed. Ham nodded at his response and begin pedaling on the bike. Kenny, Bertram, Benny and I begin pulling on the rope, as Yeah-Yeah begin to "Fly" he grabbed on to a tree to slow down. He then disappeared into Mr. Mertle's backyard. We were still holding onto the rope as he disappeared. Squints looked through the box of Wheaties and said "Take him down slow" we nodded as Ham begin to slowly pedal, he looked tired, We pulled back the rope . "Slower" Squints said. We nodded again and did the same thing.

"He got it, pull him up" Squints quietly cheered. We begin to pull him up but then Stopped by a bloody murder screaming coming from Mr. Mertle's backyard which I'm prerry sure was Yeah-Yeah. Then the stupid rope broke that Ham was pedaling with. "Aah, Ahh!" Ham freaked out,we all started screaming and helping out Ham to get my cousin out of there before he gets eaten. Then from all of our strength Yeah-Yeah came up with his finger slightly brushing his lips. For some cat call, I guess.

"Oh my God are you okay, im so sorry" Ham apologized. "Yeah-Yeah I'm fine" Yeah-Yeah said. We were all out of breath. "Soooo?" Squints asked "What?" Yeah-Yeah asked. Squints pushed his glasses up and said "Did you get the ball?!" he asked. "Uhhh no" Yeah-Yeah said looking down with a guilty expression on his face, "What!?" Ham asked. We all groaned. "I-I'm sorry I freaked out and dropped the ball, The Beast face was right in mine" Yeah-Yeah said, he shivered "Imagine how scary that was" his lip quivered. "aww my poor baby cousin" I walked over to him and wrapped my arm's around him as he wrapped his around me. Ham snorted. Then everyone turned their head's towards him "Uh eww" Kenny awkwardly said.

Everyone laughed. "Well im heading home my mom's making chicken tonight, and I gotta beat my dad to the big piece" Ham said running home. "Yeah, I gotta to dinner too, goodnight guy's" Kenny said. People kept leaving one by one. Now it was Benny me and Smalls. "Well good night Sky, Benny. we'll try again tomorrow" Smalls said walking to his pink house. "Goodnight Smalls" me and Benny said. "Well, just me and Skylar time" Benny winked. I giggled and lightly punched his shoulder. "Race ya!" I said sprinting off home Then I was caught in someone's arm and pushed on the floor.

"Think you can get away from me that fast, I'm crazy for you baby" Benny whispered in my ear. I know he was teasing me so I kissed him hard on the mouth "Ooh get some baby brother" Luis said. We pulled away and heard Benny curse under his breath. "Sup girl, how much of a good kisser is Benny here" Luis asked smirking "Shut up Luis!" Benny said. Benny walked up to Luis and grabbed a magazine out of Luis's hand and it was what I expected a 'Playboy magazine' . "ooo Luis im telling mami!" Benny said like a 5 year old. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek "umm yeah well.." Before I finshed I sprinted home and looked in my mirror "oh gosh!" I said. I walked over to the freezer and grab bed some ice for my cheek that Phillips had punched. Once I was done I fell asleep on the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

~Benny's P.O.V~

*Beep*, 'great' I thought, today was probably going to be a pain again. I got ready with a shower, a white t-shirt and a cream colored button up but left it open, jeans that were cuffed to my ankles and PF-FLYERS. Once I was done I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. And ran out the door before Luis chases me and kills me. Well yesterday once I told mom that he was reading a Playboy magazine, he got so mad and was going to hit me but I ran up to my room and locked it.

I arrived at the sandlot and saw everybody talking in a circle. "Hey guy's!" I yelled "Hey Benny" they said, I went up to Sky and kissed her "okay Sky, Benny, stop sucking each other's faces and listen up!" Ham yelled me and Skylar pulled away amd payed attention to him "okay, so Smalls has some catulpop machine or something like that and were going to use it to get the ball back" Timmy said. "How?" I asked. "You'll see, I'm gonna go home and get the materials, be right back!" Smalls said jogging to his house. We all walked to the dug out and sat down. With Skylar on my lap. "Hey baby" I said pecking her jaw. "Yeah?" she asked. "wanna come over after?" I asked. Ham looked over and gave me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes. "Sure" she said smiling.

When Smalls got back with his equipment,he set it up and begin working on it "Ham, Timmy. I want you guys to be pushing down the cataulpop." Smalls said . They both nodded and walked over to the tree house. "Squints keep doing what your doing" Smalls said, he nodded and walked over to the Wheaties box. "Lastly, Benny, Bertram, Sky, Kenny, Yeah-Yeah, and Tommy. You guy's are going to catch the ball once it fly's to you" Smalls said.

We all got in our positions and started. "Prepare to launch". "Prepare to launch". "Prepare to launch. Launching" Smalls whispered. "Launch". "Okay your on the ground" Squints whispered. looking through the Wheaties box. "Moving forward" Smalls whispered. "You went up to far. go back" Squints whispered to Smalls. "Reverse. It's to far" Squints said. "Reverse" Smalls whispered and reversed. "Stop" Squints whispered looking up from the box a moment to look up at Smalls. "Drop the catapult" Squnits said looking through the Wheaties box again. "The catapult is dropped" Smalls whispered, I don't know why but I had a good feeling today .

~Skylar's P.O.V~

I was standing in front of Benny getting ready to catch the ball by hitting my mitt. Since today I felt lucky I decided to wear a white flowy cropped top, with short shorts and black PF-FLYERS, my hair down. Anyways back to reality "Open the catapult" Squints said. "We're gonna get it. I know it" Bertram whispered. "Opening" Smalls said. "Forward" he said again. "Close catapult" Squints said. "Catapult's closed" Smalls said. "We're gonna get on" Benny whispered. Then I heard growling coming from Mr. Mertle's backyard. "Aah! fire! fire! fire!" Squints yelled. Apparently The Beast's chain moved and that signaled as, 'He's going to eat you'.

Just then the ball came flying out of the tree house we all looked in awe and got our mitts ready. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" Benny yelled sticking his mitt in the air ready to catch the ball but stopped and double blinked in horror when the Beast flew out of no where and took the ball in it's mouth. "Aah!" we all screamed and scooted back heavily breathing. Then I saw Ham, Timmy and Smalls still yelling, I guess The Beast bit Smalls machine. Then the machine flew inside Mr. Mertle's backyard, creating a big noise. I felt bad for Smalls, now we are totally out of idea's.

We were all walking out of Timmy and Tommy's backyard, with Smalls walking in front looking really devastated, he then walked home. "Well, I guess Smalls is dead" Ham said earning a smack in the head by Yeah-Yeah and Benny "Owww" Ham whined. "Well good night guy's" Kenny said walking home. "Yeah-Yeah goodnight guy's" Yeah-Yeah said. "Bye Sky, Benny" Ham and Timmy and Tommy said.

"Well, let's go to my house baby" Benny said putting his arm around my my bare waist He the leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Did I tell you, your looking super sexy today " He whispered. I blushed. When we arrived at his house it was lonely. " Let's go to my room" he said pulling me to his room. When we entered his room he sat down and said he was going to take a quick shower and be right back.

So I decided to make some dinner for his family and him. I made enchiladas. Then grabbed a plate for Benny and a fork and went upstairs to his room to be greeted by the smell of cologne and fresh soap. He came out in a white tank and boxers. I blushed and said " Hey I brought you dinner" . He was looking out his window "You okay?"I asked. he kept staring at his window.

I placed the plate on his bookshelf and walked over to him. He stood up grabbed my waist, slamming me against the wall and kissing me fiercely. I grabbed his chin and kissed him deeper. I pulled on his tank and pulled him closer. He smiled into the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair. Then his phone rang "gonna get that?" I asked . "Hello" he answered. I waved my finger telling him to come over. "New chips okay go" he said. I pulled him against me with my leg and kissed him "Babe" he whispered covering the phone with his hand. I kissed down his neck and he smirked. "They sound good Ham goodnight" he said. 'Really Ham?' I thought.

Then he pushes me on his bed and kisses down my neck "What's gotten into you?" I giggled against his touch "Just becoming more dominant" he chuckled. "Well you better stop or I'll end up 'limping' tommorow like Ham jokes about" I said, he blushed and ate his food. When he was done he walked to his sink and washed it "Aww Sky you didn't have to make us dinner. but thanks babe" he kissed my cheek. Just then the door opened to reveal Luis he ran towards me once he saw me and hugged me from behind and said "Thanks Sky you made enchiladas" Luis said resting his chin on my shoulder.

Benny looked furious "Get your filthy Playboy hands of my girlfriend" Benny said ripping me away from Luis "Well I better walk you home before it gets dark" Benny said walking me to my house. When we got there he kissed me goodnight and went home.

Once I hit the sack I fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

~Scotty's P.O.V~

I walked home devastated after we tried to get that ball back. Once I reached home I walked in and was greeted by my mom "Hey Scotty how was baseball today?" she asked, I didn't reply because I couldn't even talk of how sad I was. "Scotty, honey,you okay?"she asked again. All I did was nod before heading upstairs to my room and tried to fall asleep.

That night I couldn't sleep all that was on my mind was the ball. But I had a dream of a ball hammering me to to the ground like a road spike but I didn't know what it meant so I decided to fall asleep and get ready to die tommorow once Bill gets home from his business trip. Good bye life.

~Benny's P.O.V~

After Skylar had left, my family came home and ate the enchiladas she made. I went up to my room, and fell asleep. Then I had dream, and It looked really real but it sure did help me.

*Shaking, light's flickering*, then I heard cheering coming from my closet so, I shot up from my bed "who's there?" I asked then the door opened and 'Babe Ruth' came out of my closet with his uniform a bat and cigar in his hand. All I did was stare at him in shock, I blinked to see if this was actually real. And it was, "Don't go pee in your pants kid, im just here to give you a hand" The Babe said closing my door and stepping forward. "But your-" I said but got interrupted, "Dead? legends never die kid" he said. I can't believe this was actually happening. I quickly looked over at my Babe Ruth picture hanging next to my bed. "You're the Babe, The Sultan of swat. The king-" I said but got interrupted again. "Of crash, and a hundred other dopey names" He stated and continued "Forget about that stuff kid . We ain't got much time ." He said. "Im here 'cause you're in some kind of pickle, right?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah" I said. "A baseball with my John Hancock on it... Went over that fence and you can't get it back, right?" he asked. I nodded again "Yeah right" I said still suprised The Babe was here in my room. Then he came up to me and whispered "Then just hop over there and get it" he said walking back to my closet

"Wait, Wait!" I stopped him, walking up to him. There was a silence . "I can't" I said "can't what?" he asked. "I can't go into that backyard" I said "Why not?" he asked, I hesitated to answer "There's a Beast back there" I said. "What kind?" he asked taking a drag from his cigar. "A giant gorilla dog thing that ate one kid already" I said motioning with my hands . "Is that a fact? sit down, kid" he said motioning me to sit on my bed but hesitated a little. "sit down" he repeated grabbing a chair that was near. "Let me tell you something, kid." he said, "Everybody gets a chance to do something great" he said. "Most people never take the chance, either 'cause they're too scared. ..or they don't recognize it when it spits on their shoes" he said.

"This is your big chance, and you shouldn't let it go by" he said I licked my lips and nodded in agreement. "Remember when you busted the guts out of the ball the other day?" he asked I nodded. "Someone's telling you something, kid. If I was you. I'd listen" he finshed, I nodded "Yeah. But what?"I asked. He chuckled ans patted my leg "You're the one with the rubber legs. Figure it out". He was about to head out but stopped once he saw something on my desk. "Henry Aaron" he said eyeing the card."I don't why, but can I have this?" he asked, if he were someone else I would've said 'no' but it's freaking Babe Ruth. "Yeah Sure" I said. "Thanks" he said shoving the card in his back pocket and heading for the closet, once agan. "Wait" I stopped him and stood up. He turned around. "So your saying I should hop over that fence and pickle The Beast?" I asked. "Think about that, kid, I'll see you later". he said opening the door and heading inside *crowd cheering* .

I looked back over at my picture again and sat down on my bed. "Remember, kid, there's heroes and there's legends". "Heroes get remembered but legends never die". "Follow your heart, kid, and you'll never go wrong" Babe Ruth said from my closet.

Now I was pacing back and forth in my room "Alright Benny you're gonna be brave and hop over that fence and be a hero for Smalls." I said to myself. "Be brave" I said. Then I went over to my closet and grabbed my brand new PF-FLYERS I was saving for school, but I think I need them for something more important. Since there made for Running and Jump higher. I'll need that.

I fell asleep ready for tommorow.


	22. Chapter 22

~No one's P.O.V~

Benny woke up the next day and got ready for his big stunt he was gonna do to save Smalls. He took his green and white shirt, jeans and a box with his new PF-FLYERS in them. When he was done changing he went over to Smalls house and knocked on his window *Knock, Knock* Then the window opened to reveal a tired looking Smalls. "I had a dream, get your stuff we're going to the sandlot come on" Benny said and jogged over to the sandlot. "Uh wait, let me get my stuff" Smalls said. But Benny couldn't wait.

~Benny's P.O.V~

Me and Smalls walked over to the sandlot but I didn't wait for anyone I juat kept walking to the fence then I heard the guy's and Sky following me. I stopped once I saw a car and the fence. I stood infront of it and put my box of shoes on the ground, I took off my old shoes and replaced them with the new ones, "We can't let him do this,man" I heard Kenny say. But I had too, for Smalls sake. Once I was done tieing my shoes I looked up at the fence ready to face The Beast. I began walking "Benny wait! This is my fault, you don't have to do this " Smalls said. I looked over at him with sad eyes. "Yeah Benny forget about it, it's like committing suicide. Benny don't do it" Squints said. Everyone nodded in agreement, I looked over at Skylar with tears running down her face.

"Yeah, Benny don't do it" Timmy said. "It's suicide" Tommy said. "Yeah I do Smalls." I licked my lips "I have to do this" I finished. I started walking up the car but something grabbed my shoulder I looked and saw Skylar standing there and crying, I hugged her. She took off her 'Rodriguez' jersey and put it on me. "I love you Benny and i want you to wear this" She said smiling softly, sniffling. I smiled and kissed her passionately, romantically. We pulled away grasping for air "Just in case" I said.

I proceeded with the stunt, but looked back one more time and, mouth 'I love you' to Sky and a thumbs up to Smalls. 'Remember Kid, Heroes get remembered but legends never die. Follow your heart, kid, and you'll never go wrong' What The Babe said. replayed in my head

I climbed the fence and laned perfectly on Mr. Mertle's backyard. It was empty at first, I looked around observing every little thing. Then I heard the chain's move I licked my lips and blinked a couple times and stepped closer, then The Beast came out tied on his chain holding the ball in it's mouth. It walked closer to me as I scooted back. It dropped the ball landing a few feet away from me. I looked at the slobbery ball and blinked, like I couldn't believe it. I took a step forward but The Beast barked. I took a step back, gulped and licked my lips.

I looked down at the ball and The Beast. I licked my lips , tipped my hat, and crazed my knuckles. I shifted my feet on the ground, and ran for it as fast as I could. I slid and grabbed the ball and ran to the fence with The Beast chasing me. I hopped the fence and landed on my back, with the guy's and Sky "Yeah Benny!" they all cheered as I dusted myself off.

Then I saw The Beast hop over the fence "Oh Shit!" I yelled and began running. I ran out of the sandlot and onto the streets. I almost landed on a guy on his bike but rolled over his back and landed on an old lady's car. I ran on top of the car and hopped off. The Beast was still chasing me in an ally with trash cans and stuff. So while I was running I threw some trash cans for The Beast to trip over but he dodged them all. I jumped on top of a trash can and onto a brick wall, And landed on the ground with a groan.

I saw a movie house straight ahead, I ran inside and heard glass shatter on the ground. I went inside a movie room and slid on the floor and began running out of the movies. I heard yelling from the distance. The Beast had followed me to the 1962 cook out, I bumped into a guy and made his food fall. I jumped on the picnic tables accidentally stepping on people's, popcorn and other food. I then hopped off and jumped on a table but 2 guy's were in front of me with a big cake. "Look out Aah!" I yelled. And jumped over the cake 'Thank God' I thought.

I ran over to the pool, running into people. "Mommy, Mommy. looky doggie" said a toddler. "Ooh a big doggie" he said. Everyone started screaming. I ran out of the pool with The Beast still following me. Then I looked ahead and saw the guy's. "Sandlot! Sandlot!, Sandlot! Let's go!" I yelled to them. "Sandlot this way shortcut!" Squints yelled. leading them to the sandlot. I kept running through the streets, Then I made it to the sandlot, tired of running. "There he is!" I heard someone yell. But I couldn't even focus because, I was super tired and I was slowing down. So The Beast had his chance to catch up to me and tear the back of my jersey. "Aah" I yelled. I kept running, tired, sweating, sore. And closed my eyes.

I made it to the fence and jumped over the fence "Aahhhh" i yelled,landing on my back. But I stood up just in time for The Beast to attack the fence and go through. He just stood there as the fence was about to fall on him. "Look out for the-" I was cut off my the slamming of the fence on the poor dog. I shielded my face.

~Skylar's P.O.V~

We were all with our mouth in O's once the fence fell on the poor dog. Benny looked up "Aww, man" he whispered. "Aww, man" said Ham. Smalls walked over to the fence and tried to lift it "come on guy's help me he's hurt" Smalls said, "Come on, Skylar, Benny help me, please." Smalls said. I walked over and kneeled down waiting for Benny to help since he's stronger than both of us. Benny walked over and tossed the ball to Ham. We all lifted the fence together and let the dog out. Me and Benny looked at each other,he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I kissed his back and smiled. Then the dog stared at Smalls for a while all the guys looked scared and so was I, Benny pulled me back. The Beast started licking Smalls and all the guy's stood in shock. Then the dog trailed over to a pit filled with thousands of baseball's. "Woah" Everyone said. "Now we can play forever" Benny said, I smiled amd looked up at him and hugged him "I love you" I said in his chest. He hugged me tighter and said "I love you too, Sky" he said.

We knew we had to return thw dog so we walked up to Mr. Mertle's door and knocked.


End file.
